La Academia de musica Satome
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Flaky, una chica que es muy propensa a enfermarse. Ella decide estudiar en la escuela de música mas famosa de todas. La academia Satome. En un ligero cambio de echos Flaky deberá tomar medidas drásticas. Unirse al club "Las Cuatro Rosas". Pero, ¿Como saldrán las cosas? "Cuando las palabras te fallen, escucha la música que hay dentro de tu corazón."


No todos pueden entrar a la gran "Academia Satome" Es un privilegio estar allí. De hecho, se le podría considerar una bendición de dios que te llegara una beca. La Academia Satome es solo para los estudiantes que se entregan el cien por ciento a la música. Literalmente. No todos pueden entrar allí, hasta los maestros. No cualquier maestro da la clase, las clases son dadas solo por celebridades reconocidas alrededor del mundo. Mi nombre es Flaky Haruka. Antes vivía en el campo con mi abuela debido a que soy muy enfermiza y la ciudad no es para mí. Pero, un día cuando estaba paseando por la ciudad una señal divina llego hasta mí cuando yo estaba muriendo. Su voz, esa voz me hiso dar cuenta por mi amor hacia la música. Desde ese día decidí dedicarme a componer. Y lo eh logrado bueno no del todo, me han aceptado en la prestigiada Academia Satome (Con una beca). Y hoy es mi primer día.

Las grandes rejas de la academia se abrieron dándome paso a entrar. Dentro había un hermoso jardín con varios rosales y arbustos. Había grandes fuentes y gente por todos lados. Voltee hacia mi abuela. Quien se encontraba llorando.

-Espero que te valla bien Flaky, recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.-Me dijo. Se a que se refería con "Orgullosos"...A mis difuntos padres.

Limpie sus lágrimas y la abrase. Si, mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí. Lo sé, mi madre como una pianista muy reconocida y mi padre como flautista. La música ya estaba en mis venas antes de haber nacido. Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad al cien por ciento. Por ellos, por mi.

-Gracias abuela, te escribiré todas las semanas.-Le dije. Le dije con una media miro despues dio un beso en la mejilla y me entrego mis valijas.

-¡Adios Flaky! -Subió de nuevo a su auto y se despidió de mi por vigésima vez.

Y me dejo. Sola. Sola, rodeada de gente desconocida. ¡Mierda!

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde moverme. Hubiera ido al pre-curso pero costaba. Y yo no tenía dinero para pagarlo. Estaba sola, y perdida. Todos parecían conocerse desde hace siglos. Y yo, era la extraña. ¡Rayos! Ahora preferiría que mi abuela siguiera aquí. Mire para todas partes en busca de un maestro que me pudiera guiar. Pero nada. Así que decidí hacerlo a la antigua. Correr por todos lados hasta encontrar ayuda. La verdad, no me fijaba bien por donde iba. Pero si antes estaba perdida, ahora estaba extraviada. Llegue a un gran pasillo que parecía no tener fondo. La verdad esto resulta algo gracioso, ya que corrí mucho que no recordaba cuando había entrado a la academia. Estaba rodeada de habitaciones que no sabia para que eran. Empece a odiar esta gran academia. Y para acabar seguía sola. Eso ya no era gracioso. De hecho, estaba al borde de llorar. ¡Qué estúpida! Mi primer día y ya estoy CASI llorando. Es cierto, nunca me gusto estar sola. Siempre fue uno de mis peores miedos.

-"_This time I finally need a light, a light Tired of seeing in black and white, white_ _…"- _Se escuchó de un cuarto que estaba a un kilómetro y medio de mí. Esa voz, es muy hermosa. Es muy fina y suave. Es como una caricia para el alma.

Y sin pensarlo más de dos veces entre a ese cuarto. Era muy grande y había varios bancos. Detrás de los bancos había un gran piano. Y en el piano había una chica de cabellos morados. Al parecer no noto mi presencia. Así que decidí "Romper el hielo".

-…C-cantas hermoso.-Le dije con la esperanza de hacer nuevos amigos. Pero, ¡bah! ¡Maldito tartamudeo!

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, oh…Gracias.-Me dijo mientras se paraba del asiento del piano y tomaba sus cosas para marchaste.

-¿Ya te vas? …P-perdón no sabía que estabas ensayando. Si yo me voy-. Le conteste apenada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Claro que no! …¡Yo solo estaba probando el piano eso es todo! –Contesto sonriente.- ¡Me llamo Lammy es un gusto! –Me extendió su mano amablemente.- ¿Eres nueva, verdad? –Me pregunto.

- ¡Es un gusto Lammy! Y...Si, soy nueva como un pepinillo recién sacado de su bote lleno de vinagre –Le estreche la mano. ¿Que fue ese chiste? Rayos, necesito ensayar mas mis chistes, ese si que fue malisimo...

Y empezó a carcajearse, Ese chiste era malisimo ¿No sera mi cara la que le provoco gracia?

- Perdón, perdón...¿A qué área de música vienes a estudiar? –Me volvió a preguntar mientras ella guardaba sus notas y se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían salido por tanto reír.

-Compositora, ¿Y tú?-Le respondí sonriente. Mi primera amiga en menos de media hora, nuevo récord._ Fuck yeah!_

-Ídolo, Bueno, me refiero a cantante. Pero, últimamente no estoy muy segura.- Me dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza no muy segura.

En el instituto de música te dan a elegir que quieres ser, Están Los Ídolos, que son la cara bonita del trabajo. Ellos se encargan de cantar y bailar y encargarse de sus fans. Y los compositores que somos los que hacen las canciones para los ídolos, sus manos derechas.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunte curiosa. Odio mi curiosidad.

-¿Enserio quieres saber porque? –Me pregunto mientras sonreía maliciosa. La verdad, es que no sabia nada sobre ídolos, y no me haría mal saber algo sobre su vida.

Asentí. Que gran error.

Me tomo por la mano y me condujo hacia los pasillos, después tomo la salida y acabamos en el lugar donde yo empecé. En aquel gran y gigante jardín infestado de gente.

-¡MIREN ES LAMMY! ¡Y TIENE UNA NUEVA AMIGA! –Grito un chico desde lejos señalando a Lammy y a mí. Esto, se esta volviendo algo incomodo.

-¿Lista para correr?-Me pregunto Lammy mientras sonreía ansiosa. Esto ya me estaba asustando.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunte algo extrañada.

Y como una avalancha de animales, un montón de chicos guapos vinieron corriendo hacia Lammy y a mí. El sueño de una mujer siempre fue ser querida entre varios hombres. Pero esto, es realmente horroroso.

-¡LAMMY POR FAVOR ACEPTA A SALIR CONMIGO!-Le dijo uno de los tantos chicos que nos venían persiguiendo.

-¡PRESÉNTAME A LA PELIRROJA!-Grito otro de los chicos que iban detrás de nosotras.

Estuvimos corriendo por quince minutos hasta que nos escondimos en un salón. Ahora entendía por que dudaba de ser un ídolo. Y porque se escondía en el salón.

-Disculpen señoritas pero este salón ya está ocupado.- Dijo una chica de cabellos rosas que sostenía una carpeta en la mano. Lammy y yo volteamos a ver de quienes se trataba. Era una chica alta de cabello largo azul amarrado con una coleta y una chica un poco más baja de cabellos cortos rosas con un moño rojo como diadema. Las dos con el mismo uniforme de la escuela. Una camisa blanca con un suéter beige y una falda de cuadros verdes. Se encontraban paradas buscando algo entre varias carpetas.

-¡Giggles, Petunia! ¡Cuánto las extrañe pequeño par de tontas! – Dijo Lammy y se abalanzo a las dos chicas para abrazarlas.

-¿También te estuvieron persiguiendo los chicos?-Pregunto la chica de cabellos azules.

-Si, como todos los años.- Contesto Lammy como si fuera algo normal. ¡¿Ella ha vivido toda su vida siendo acosada por hombres al igual que esas dos chicas?!

-¡Oh! Chicas quiero presentarlas a Flaky.-Dijo Lammy la cual Me señalo. Me ruborice por completo, me había pillado de desprevenida.

-¡Hola Flaky! Yo soy Giggles la buena onda y Ella es Petunia la amargada obsesionada por la limpieza.-dijo la peli rosada mientras señalaba entre sonrisas a su amiga de cabellos azules.

-…H-hola.-Les conteste muy apenas audible. Tenía algo de pena.

-¡Hay pero mira que monada! ¿Se puede unir al club, Petunia? ¡¿Si?! ¡¿Si?! –Le pregunto emocionada Giggles a Petunia. ¿De qué club están hablando?

-Pero Giggles, no sabemos nada de ella…Y aparte, no creo que sepa de que estas hablando.-Le dijo petunia serena.

-¡Flaky! ¿Te quieres unir al club de las rosas? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?-Me pregunto Giggles. ¿A que se refería con eso?

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunte.

-El club de las rosas es un grupo de chicas populares. Pero, es cosa solo para ídolos. Veras, una de las cosas más esenciales para los ídolos es la popularidad. Y el Club de las Cuatro rosas se supone que junta a las cuatro chicas más talentosas y hermosas de la academia. Se supone, que nuestro trabajo es dar más ánimos a los varones de seguir estudiando y continuar con esto de la academia. Así como existe el Club de los Príncipes, es un grupo de chicos que tienen el mismo trabajo que nosotras pero ellos hacia las chicas.-Dijo Lammy.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que ganan siendo parte del club de las Cuatro rosas? –Pregunte.

-Ganamos dinero, almuerzos gratis, y una media beca aunque no la necesitamos.- Continuo Petunia.

-Pero se supone que el club se llama "Las cuatro rosas" y solo somos tres. Nuestra última compañera decidió renunciar a último momento. Dijo que se había cansado de no sé qué blah blah. Y estamos buscando desesperadamente una nueva integrante. ¿Te nos unes? –Me suplico Giggles.

- …Y-yo no sé la verdad.-Les dije apenada. La verdad… NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE ESE CLUB Y QUE ME SIGAN LOS HOMBRES.- No creo tener lo que se necesita.

-Según tu expediente tienes buenas calificaciones y eres muy saludable…Tienes lo que se necesita para ser una miembro.-Dijo Petunia mientras dejaba una carpeta en el escritorio.- Y aparte, hasta ahorita pareces ser la mejor candidata para ocupar el puesto.

-Pero,… ¡Vale! Si no quieres no te unas, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión. No la de nosotras.-Dijo Lammy sonriente.

-Gracias, lo tendré en mente.-Les sonreí.

-¿Quieres que te guie a tu habitación chica nueva?-Me pregunto Lammy. Asentí. ¡Gracias a dios que oyó mis suplicas! Quería salir de esa escena que se volvía cada vez algo incomoda. ¿Yo formar parte de ese club? ¡Ja! Primero muerta.

Lammy y yo Salimos de la habitación.

_-"¡Pero yo quiero que ella este en el club! ¡Ya me canse de buscar candidatas para el club, Petunia! ¿Por qué Lammy no nos ayuda?"-._

_-"¡Calla y sigue buscando chicas para el club Giggles!"-_Se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? pregunto Lammy.

Baje la mirada apenada. No sabía cuál era mi habitación.

-No me digas que… ¿No has escogido tu habitación?-Me pregunto. Negué con la cabeza.- ¡Dios mío, Flaky! Si no fuiste al pre-curso se supone que lo que debías hacer al llegar a la academia es apartar tu habitación!

-… ¿P-Perdón?-dije apenada, la verdad no sabía que debía hacer eso. ¡Maldita pobreza!

-Espera, déjame checar por la red de la academia si aún quedan habitaciones disponibles.-Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba no sé qué cosas a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Espera, ¿ESTA ACADEMIA TIENE UNA RED? ¡MALDITOS MILLONARIOS HIJOS DE SU CHUCHA MADRE!

-…Oh, no. Tenemos,… digo tienes un problema, Flaky.- Dijo Lammy algo nerviosa.

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Este día había, HABÍA empezado tan bien…Bueno, ni tanto. Por lo menos ya tengo tres amigas. Si, estar viviendo en el campo significa no tener muchos amigos. Y en toda mi vida solo eh tenido cinco amigas ( Y una de ellas es mi abuela) Así que, tener amigos es un logro que se debe festejar, pero no ahora.

-¿De qué se trata? pregunte a Lammy un poco cansada.

-Veras, las única habitaciones disponibles son las de EL Club de las Rosas, pero en esa no te puedes hospedar ya que es solo para miembros a menos de que quieras unirte…Y bueno la otra es la que está en el área de chicos.- Dijo Lammy, al parecer estaba algo apenada.

-No me digas que… ¿Tendré que hospedarme en el área de chicos?-Dije casi a punto de desmayarme. Te odio, vida cruel. Sé que el destino me quiere obligar a unirme a ese club superficial, pero… ¡No! ¡Ja! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes destino?! ¡No me uniré a ese club!

-Sí, bueno…Puedes cambiar de opinión y si plan…-Dijo Lammy.

-No, gracias pero no tengo interés en unirme a "Las rosas".-Dije algo fría. Puedo con esto, yo sí puedo. Lammy dio un gran resoplido.

-Está bien déjame guiarte a tu cuarto.-Tomo una de mis valijas y me guio atravesó de los largos pasillos a mi habitación. Tuvimos suerte de no toparnos con ningún chico. Pero, está claro que mi suerte no durara mucho.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y valla la sorpresa que me lleve. ¡El cuarto es hermoso! ¡Y es solo para mí! Tiene una cómoda cama que da hacia la gran ventada que da un paisaje hermoso. Y hay un piano, con varios instrumentos a su lado. Y, y... ¡Un escritorio!

-¿Qué te parece?-Me pregunto Lammy al ver mi cara de asombro.

-¡Es más de lo que pude haber pedido en toda mi vida! –Dije eufórica.

-¡Y esto es solo una habitación normal! ¡Imagina las presidenciales, las que tenemos los miembros del club! Pero bueh, te dejo. ¿Nos vemos en clase?

-¡Sí! ¿A las cuatro verdad? ¿En el salón principal?-Le pregunte. A lo que ella solo asintió y me dejo. Sola, otra vez.

Eche un gran suspiro y me eche a la cama, faltaban quince minutos para la reunión de alumnos. Y debía cambiar mi ropa al uniforme. Pero, ahora lo que más quería es estar echada a la cama y disfrutar.

Pero no, debo de hacerlo. Debo de seguir en la academia para cumplir mi sueño de producir una canción para el famoso cantante _Hayato Blacktorn. _Abrí mi valija con estampado de pollitos con toda la flojera del mundo y saque el uniforme que debía usar. El cual era parecido al que usaba Giggles y Petunia. Me cambie mi suéter rojo y mis tejanos de mezclilla por la camisa blanca del uniforme y la falda de cuadros verdes. Me puse las medias blancas y los zapatos negros de gala recién boleados. Solo me faltaba una cosa, el suéter beige, pero tenía tanto calor que decidí dejarlo así. Me mire al espejo, no lucia tan bien el uniforme como Giggles o Petunia. Pero, ya lo llevaba puesto. Lo único que me molesta de este uniforme es que la falda me llega arriba de la rodilla. Tome mi mochila y Salí de la habitación.

No veía muy bien por donde caminaba, ya que el pendiente de la falda me tenía alarmada. Y como es de suponer, me tropecé.

-¡Checa por donde caminas!-Me grito el chico con el que tropecé. Espera, esa voz…Esa voz se me es reconocida. ¿No será que él sea…? ¿Pero? ¿Cómo? Lo mire al rostro. El…El…El.. ¿Yo? ¿El? ¿Acaso?

_¿A Que juego estás jugando conmigo destino?_

* * *

_**Canciones usadas para el primer capitulo del fic:**_

_Hourglass- Zedd._

* * *

_**Fin del primer capítulo!**_

_**DEJEN SUS BENDITOS REVIEWS! Ah y…**_

_**Espero que este nuevo fic les haya gustado! Si se fijan bien, el fic está algo basado en Uta no prince y Ouran Host Club :33 Solo, que el detalle es que apenas lo estoy iniciando. Y por eso no han aparecido los chicos en la historia, bueno casi casi. Y en este fic decidí darle una personalidad algo testaruda a Flaky :D Ódienme pero yo los amare con todo mi kokoro! ¿Aceptara Flaky unirse al club de las cuatro rosas? ¿Quién era ese chico el cual Flaky se tropezó? ¿Llegara Flaky temprano a reunión de alumnos? Descubralo en el siguiente episodio! Y, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! .. Sin más, me despido chao chao**_

_**De: La escritora come galletas :33 **_


End file.
